


[R18]abo奶云车

by GGADverygood



Category: FF7
Genre: M/M, sc - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGADverygood/pseuds/GGADverygood
Summary: abo设定克劳德被魔晄泡失忆然后老萨拐去下完三个崽都不知道自己涨奶的故事
Relationships: 温柔深情攻追在逃娇妻
Kudos: 9





	[R18]abo奶云车

**Author's Note:**

> abo设定
> 
> 克劳德被魔晄泡失忆然后老萨拐去下完三个崽都不知道自己涨奶的故事

“叩叩”浴室外传来敲门的响声，门外的克劳德叫着他的名字，语气里带着急切，导致萨菲罗斯刚洗完澡，身上的水都没擦干，只围了条浴巾就开门出去了。

  
门外的克劳德正拿着毛巾等他，身上还穿着他买的那条蓝色小熊睡衣，周身散发着一股香甜的百合花香。

  
“怎么了？”萨菲罗斯接过毛巾，克劳德却捏着衣角欲言又止的样子。

  
萨菲罗斯以为克劳德因为刚产子不久身体不舒服，便伸手把他拉到卧室里，打算好好问问。

  
克劳德坐在床边，而萨菲罗斯就在他面前半跪着，半裸的上身，未干的水珠沿着美好肌肉线条往下流，这视觉冲击让克劳德的脸更热了几分。

  
“那个、”克劳德低着头，手指紧张地捏着衣服，犹豫半天还是慢慢地解开自己的上衣，把明显涨起的胸脯露出来。

  
“从昨天开始就涨涨痛痛的，我是不是快要死了？”不知道身体出了什么问题的克劳德，害怕的哽咽着。

  
“我看看。”萨菲罗斯嘴角微微上扬，之后起身将他抱到床上。

  
克劳德被对方抱到腿上面对面的坐着，睡衣被半脱挂在手臂上，萨菲罗斯捏着他半边胸脯，轻轻地挤压着。

  
被挤出的白色乳汁沿着他光滑的肌肤淌下，挤出时会产生微痛感，东西出来后克劳德又感觉舒服了不少。

  
但另外一边还是涨痛的难受，克劳德忍不住抱着萨菲罗斯的头，把另一半胸脯凑过去，却不知自己的信息素已经弥漫了整个房间。

  
萨菲罗斯咬住那沾着不少乳汁的粉色乳首，勾起舌尖轻轻吮吸着，空出的手摸到克劳德身后，薄薄的睡裤早已湿透，拉下之后他的手指轻易探入湿润的后穴。

  
克劳德难耐地蹭着对方，感觉到身后的手指抽出，萨菲罗斯猛地将他按到被褥里，硕大的硬物直直地抵进体内。

  
放开被自己蹂躏得肿胀不已的乳首，萨菲罗斯轻咬起克劳德的锁骨，挺着腰反复进入那处紧致柔软的地方。

  
腔口被对方疯狂地撞击着，疼痛中又夹杂着快感，听着他低沉的喘息，克劳德忍不住喊了几句“慢一点”，却被萨菲罗斯捏着腰转了个身。

  
身下的人不安地扭过头小声地喊着自己的名字，萨菲罗斯低下头吻住他，单手抓着那片绵软的胸脯轻轻挤压，让流出的奶水渗进底下的被单里，将涨大了几倍的性器撞入那处窄小的腔口。


End file.
